


Ride It

by insideimasadrainbow



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bottom Natsu, Friends With Benefits, Gratsu - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Riding, Smut, Top Gray, gray is just there to fuck natsu's motion sickness out of him, so sorta established Gray/Natsu, sorta - Freeform, while on a train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insideimasadrainbow/pseuds/insideimasadrainbow
Summary: Gray has a new idea to help Natsu's motion sickness.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 13
Kudos: 246





	Ride It

**Author's Note:**

> 1/28/21- It’s come to my attention that another user on wattpad plagiarized this. At first I thought it was just one paragraph they stole but I unfortunately found four.  
> EDIT: They deleted the story I think bc I can’t find it anymore. This was not fun for me, like seriously. Do not steal my work, do not post my work on other sites and claim them as your own. Don’t do that to ANYONE. 
> 
> You’re literally dumpster trash if you do. 
> 
> -
> 
> I started watching FT again and it made me miss Gratsu. But also, the episode where Wendy's Troia magic fails on Natsu inspired this bc I thought 'what if gray fucks him as a distraction' so this really is just a self-indulgent fic I wrote last night lol. 
> 
> Mistakes are mine, thanks for reading in advance ^.^

The train traveled across the metal tracks with a low, rhythmic hum, swiftly passing by open fields of grassy scenery and scattered trees. An evening sky filled with orange and red hues, and the first twinkle of shy diamond stars spread out endlessly above, like a warm quilt blanketing the near end of the day. 

Passengers who occupied the booths were returning back home from a long day at work, quite ready to strip out of their work clothes and begin their evening rituals of relaxation. Whether that may be cooking dinner or being with a loved one, or simply heading straight to bed, in the end, it all was something to look forward to. 

For Gray Fullbuster, the train ride itself was something he recently started looking forward to and the sole reason for that was the warm body writhing in his lap. With his pants pulled down to around his thick thighs, vest askew on his slender torso, and a honeydew flush covering from his cheeks to his plump bare ass, Natsu Dragneel was a sight beyond to behold. Glazed eyes and mouth slack, lips swollen and spilling needy sounds that kept Gray’s dick hard in the heat it was sheathed in. 

It wasn’t only in Natsu’s appearances but also in the way he felt to Gray; unbelievably soft and pliant,  _ like goddamn melted butter _ , and exuding waves of soothing heat. Especially  _ inside _ . Fuck, inside was a new level of heat, scorching yet divine, and one Gray thinks his dick won’t ever get used to. Every time their hips meet, he slides further into the dragon slayer’s addicted depths, thick length dragging smoothly against those heated velvet walls. 

It was maddening and euphoric all at once being connected to Natsu. Brought in waves of pleasure and new sensations neither one of them had felt before. A new layer of intimacy was opened between them; one that encouraged Gray to boldly caress and map out Natsu’s body in ways he would’ve never done before and in turn, allowed Natsu to strip all of his restricting walls bare, exposing his most sacred side of being a dragon slayer. 

This was their newly developed custom and why Gray has been enjoying more train rides than usual. After all, it was him who pitched the idea to literally fuck Natsu’s motion sicknesses out of him. Not permanently, considering that condition would stick with the pink haired male forever but only for the duration of the train ride, Natsu would be focused on  _ another _ kind of rocking motion. 

It, quite honestly, surprised Gray when Natsu agreed with him when he suggested it, not expecting the younger to cave so easily as he did. Maybe Natsu was just as sick of himself puking his brains out as the rest of them and getting knocked out by Erza or perhaps the pretty, rose gold blush that colored his cheeks after listening to Gray explain his idea spoke a different kind of volume. 

In any case, they’re on their way back from a fourth mission this week and Natsu’s motion sickness hadn’t acted up once. Not when he’s too busy getting stuffed with Gray’s dick. It was actually incredibly nice to not have to worry about a rolling stomach for once. The only vertigo he felt was having the ice-make wielder nestled deep in his gut, a feeling Natsu found he enjoyed when it gave him overflowing waves of pleasure.

The first time they had done this, Natsu was nervous and rightfully so for no one had ever touched or penetrated him before. The pleasure took time to build and the air of shy awkwardness he emitted took awhile to subside but Gray was patient and handled Natsu with tender care by kissing him and holding him like he was a prized, breakable gem. 

However, since Natsu’s gotten comfortable, Gray fucked him like he  _ wanted _ him to break. As if he desired to own every piece of Natsu in possession. Even now, Gray’s large hands gripped Natsu’s heated hips and roughly slammed him down to meet his stabbing thrusts, consistently impaling the dragon slayer on his pulsing dick each time. 

And Natsu submitted eagerly to them, to Gray.

A series of breathless mewls slipped into the air, joining the slick and erotic symphony of skin on skin. Gray felt himself throb from the siren sounds the dragon slayer emitted and slid his hands down until they cupped beneath Natsu’s ass, the doughy globes slick and damp from the slayer’s natural essence. Long, slender fingers spread the cheeks apart which elicited a whine and lifted Natsu up until only the tip of Gray’s sopping length was still submerged inside of him before Gray shot his hips off the bench entirely, supported by his bent knees, and plunged himself all the way in.

A wailing shriek was halfway out of Natsu’s mouth before Gray sensed it and dragged the younger down for a searing kiss, tongue a bruising force as it worked itself past the swollen ring of Natsu’s lips. Natsu whimpered as he clung desperately to Gray, arms sliding around the ice mage’s neck while he was fucked stupid into the air. His own hips drilled back sloppily, seeking to meet each snapping thrust Gray was giving in this brutal new pace.

Saliva pooled down the corners of Natsu’s mouth as Gray all but tongue fucked his wet cavern, giving just as much pleasure there as their connected lower regions. Fuzzy minded and taken completely over by bliss, taking it was all Natsu could do at the very moment. The dragon slayer was becoming more wrecked by the minute, muffled moans and whines getting swallowed by Gray’s hungry lips. 

“You feel so good,” Gray growled into the panting mix of their breaths, one hand coming to tangle with cotton pink spiky strands. He yanked Natsu’s head back far enough until the dragon slayer’s neck stretched beautifully into view. The skin there radiated a caramelized glow and shone from sweat. Gray didn’t hesitate when he sunk his teeth into the tantalizing flesh and loved feeling Natsu spasm above him. “Could fuck you forever.” 

“P-please—“ Natsu garbled out, voice uncharacteristically small and delicate. He reached out with trembling hands and blindly landed them on Gray’s firm pecs before dragging them down the meticulously crafted torso, the tips of his fingers tracing the ridges of Gray’s cut eight pack. This was another part of their new deal Natsu liked; being able to touch Gray on his own, feeling the marble like muscles which pieced the ice mage together wonderfully. Smooth and chilled to touch, but comforting to Natsu who discovered it was a dire and basic  _ need  _ for him to be as close to Gray as possible during these heated sessions. 

Gray let up his grip on the pink locks as he furiously sucked a mark on a sensitive patch of skin in the slender curve of Natsu’s neck, enjoying the way thick thighs quivered and the seal he was so tightly lodged in tightened around his length, damn near suffocating him further into Natsu’s sweltering heat. 

Sudden static filtered into the air before a voice mingled with their groans and whimpers, informing passengers they would be arriving at the Magnolia’s station shortly. There was a click right after and just like that it was a race to the finish line. 

Gray settled back down against the bench, legs tired for being in a straining position while Natsu sank eagerly into his lap, thighs spreading even further apart as he tucked his feet under Gray’s thighs and hands bracing on broad shoulders before he experimentally dove his hips down in enticing, fluid rolls. Large hands landed back on Natsu’s ass, helping guide the soft mounds as the slayer took control of the tempo, fast paced and making wet sounds.

Gray reached down and pulled out Natsu’s neglected weeping dick, gripping the leaking length which pulsated angrily for being abandoned and confined. The large hand began to stroke the overheated length and just that touch had Natsu keening over with a choked, muffled cry. Gray nearly winced when his dick was clamped tighter by Natsu’s walls, a telltale sign the younger was on the edge of unraveling. 

“C’mon baby, almost there.”

The husky words breathed over sensitive ears and Natsu drove his nails into Gray’s chest when the older mage nibbled his earlobe. 

“ _ Nnngn— _ “ 

Hips moved faster until they were a blur and Natsu nearly bounced himself off Gray’s thick length had it not been for the ice mage’s hands anchored to his jiggling ass. Smooth lips planted a garden of kisses from Natsu’s sensitive ear to the slayer’s parted mouth, eagerly slotting their lips together as both of their orgasms swirled violently.

The feel of Natsu’s silky, wet constricting walls and the bulbous tip of Gray’s dick hitting the bundle of sweet nerves inside of Natsu’s channel while being stroked in time with each thrust had them both quick to release. Of course, it was Natsu who came undone first, slim hips stuttering as Gray got him off. His moans were silenced when Gray kissed him and his seed splattered against the ice mage’s abs. When he was spent, Natsu shuddered and slumped down against Gray, uncaring of the mess he made as he closed his eyes, reveling in the way it felt when Gray came inside of him, heavy load bursting past the ring of puffy muscles and splashing Natsu’s walls white. 

It was warm, incredibly warm kissing Gray and savoring his guttural groans. Natsu brought his shaky hands up to cup Gray’s jaw, fingers curling into smooth skin as he tilted his head to deepen the lock of their lips. A happy sigh trailed from him when Gray began to reciprocate, seemingly coming back down from his high and then Natsu melted completely, clearer eyes closing, when Gray locked his arms around his waist, drawing him possessively closer. 

“We’ve stopped,” Gray pointed out against Natsu’s lips and playfully bit the plump bottom fold. “You’re a pro at this now.”

The ice mage was surprised when Natsu surged forward and tucked his face into Gray’s neck while he gripped the top of steel thighs hidden under Gray’s black pants. “I don’ wanna stop this…” Natsu mumbled, cheeks flushed but tone honest and petulant. He laced his arms around Gray’s neck and shyly pressed their cheeks together. 

During the heat of the moment allowed them both to let go coherent thoughts, always too caught up in sizzling passion to conduct them but now as the train was stopped, their heated cloud fell away. Natsu grew extra clingy and flustered, stuck between wanting to hide and never letting Gray go. 

“And you think I do?” Gray countered softly as he hooked a finger under Natsu’s chin and lifted him up. Leaning forward, he connected their lips in a soft kiss that still managed to make Natsu’s toes curl. “Because I don’t. I’ll do this every time until you want me to stop-“

“No! I like this and it helps me better,” Natsu stared down at the ice mage’s exposed torso as he felt his cheeks slowly burn up. “I want it.” And not just because the pleasure that came with this but Natsu’s motion sickness seeped away every time now, the ill sensation of his stomach rolling and rocking replaced with a higher, more pleasurable one for being with Gray.

Gray smirked at the younger but his dark cobalt eyes were fond. “We’re on the same page then, flame-brain.” An indignant squawk was heard which Gray ignored in favor of squeezing Natsu’s waist. “Come on, let’s go before they start searching.”

When they pulled apart, Natsu winced as Gray’s dick slid heavily out of him and smacked against the ice mage’s abs. It was still hard to believe something of that size was just inside his body. Natsu watched while Gray stood up and tucked himself back in his pants, the black cotton stained with cum and slick. It made the dragon slayer blush before he also stood up on shaky legs and dragged his own pants up. 

“Here,” Gray retrieved Natsu’s discarded scarf (which was always removed beforehand so it wouldn’t get damaged) and carefully wrapped it around the slayer’s slender neck. “Kinda sucks, it hides my marks.” The ice mage’s wistful remark had Natsu tingling. Gray leaned down and pressed one last kiss on Natsu’s puffy lips before taking a warm hand. “Ready?”

Natsu nodded while hoping his blazing cheeks were covered by the scarf. “Ready.”  
  



End file.
